


cloud: accepting your nature

by SEMellark



Series: KHR Omegaverse [4]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: (and friends to bfs but we'll get there), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Hibari Being Scary, Pack Dynamics, Queerplatonic Relationships, Strangers to Friends, Unreliable Narrator
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-12-30 19:05:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18321389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SEMellark/pseuds/SEMellark
Summary: Hibari grinned, though it wasn't a pleasant thing, nothing at all like the smiles Tsuna had come to expect from those around him. It was all teeth and malice, sharp and threatening like the searing edge of a blade."You have no idea what you're dealing with, Sawada Tsunayoshi."He could've run. He could've submitted. Tsuna did none of those things.His hands curled into fists. "Neither do you."





	cloud: accepting your nature

**Author's Note:**

> I just got back from a school trip to Portland. Went to a huge writing conference with some of my classmates and BOY did it make me want to write.

Gokudera was up and ready to go to school by the start of the next school week. A lingering sweetness followed him wherever he went in the house, but he was definitely more focused than he had been.

Tsuna had been a little worried that Reborn’s absence would make Gokudera nervous, since they hadn’t really been apart since Reborn whisked Gokudera away from his family. But Gokudera hadn’t so much as mentioned it, walking by the couch where Reborn slept during his stay without so much as faltering.

He seemed totally unconcerned. Tsuna resolved to be the same way.

Yamamoto was waiting for the two of them when they finally left the house, lingering by the front gate with his hands in his pockets. The sight of him settled something in Tsuna that had been fidgeting restlessly since their talk a few days previously. They’d been texting back and forth throughout the day, resulting in Tsuna getting his phone taken away more than a few times. But it really didn’t compare to seeing his friend in the flesh again after the tumultuous week they’d had.

“Hey, guys,” said Yamamoto as the two omegas joined him on the sidewalk. “Long time no see, huh?”

“What moron gets himself suspended like that?” Gokudera responded, but he didn’t seem hostile, just exasperated. “ _I_ didn’t get in trouble for hitting that idiot.”

Yamamoto just laughed, scratching at his cheek. “Maybe it’s because I had witnesses?”

Tsuna sighed, drawing the attention of both his friends. Yamamoto regarded him silently for a moment, eyes hooded, expression soft. He seemed like himself again, but… more, Tsuna noted. “Good morning, Tsuna,” Yamamoto said softly. Even before Tsuna, Gokudera made a noise in the back of his throat, something small and pleased.

“Morning… Takeshi,” Tsuna replied, slow and hesitant, just testing the waters.

He needn’t have bothered. If Yamamoto were the type to do so, the beta would _definitely_ be preening.

“ _Takeshi?_ ” Gokudera echoed, and when Tsuna glanced at him, he was looking at Tsuna with wide eyes and a slightly wounded expression.

Tsuna shifted his weight from foot to foot. “Um… Hayato?”

Gokudera lit up, shooting Yamamoto a smug grin that bewildered Tsuna but only made Yamamoto laugh. “We should get going,” Yamamoto said, jerking his head in the direction of the school. “If I’m late on my first day back, Hibari-san might suspend me again.”

“If you get sloppy again, he probably will.”

“Okay, let’s all promise _not_ to assault our classmates anymore, alright? You two are gonna give me a heart attack at this rate.”

“Sorry, Tsuna,” replied Yamamoto, just as Gokudera said, “It’ll probably happen again.”

Oh, how Tsuna had missed them, even if they were a disaster waiting to happen.

*** 

The school smelled different.

Tsuna could tell as soon as he stepped foot inside, though Yamamoto and Gokudera seemed unperturbed. Tsuna didn’t know how. He’d caught a vague whiff of it from the courtyard, faint enough to stir his curiosity without overwhelming him. But inside the school was a different story.

Tsuna couldn’t quite parse out what it reminded him of. Cinnamon butter, maybe. It made his nose twitch, left a tickle at the back of his throat. It wasn’t at all unpleasant, just… a little distracting. It was strongest outside their classroom, but it started to fade once Tsuna stepped inside. He hesitated as Yamamoto and Gokudera went to their seats, glancing back over his shoulder, lost.

“Tsuna?” Gokudera was the first to notice. “Did you forget something?”

“No, it’s not… “ Tsuna trailed off, antsy for some inexplicable reason. “I have to go take care of something, I’ll be right back.” Both Gokudera and Yamamoto started toward him, but Tsuna waved them off. “You two just stay here, I won’t be long.”

Neither of them seemed to like the idea very much, but they stayed where they were as Tsuna darted back out of the classroom.

Following the trail wasn’t difficult. Not for Tsuna, whose sense of smell was his strongest defense mechanism. It led him through the halls of Namimori Middle in a clear circuit, almost leading Tsuna directly back to his classroom before it veered off and headed toward the roof.

Tsuna still thought nothing of it, climbing the stairs while keeping a firm hold on the straps of his backpack. The omega had never been one to sate his own curiosities like this, but he was having trouble rationalizing going back to the classroom for whatever reason.

 _It’ll only take a second_ , Tsuna reasoned, stepping out into the crisp, morning air. _Then I’ll –_

Tsuna jumped, catching a glimpse of something dark from his peripheral. He spun on his heel, almost tripping over himself. It was Hibari, sitting on the ground with his back against the wall. His eyes were closed, and his head was tilted into the faint warmth of the sun.

Tsuna stared, mind blank. Hibari opened his eyes before the omega could regain his bearings. “Sawada,” he said, glancing at Tsuna from the corner of his eye. “Our paths don’t usually cross here.”

 _He isn’t mad_ , was Tsuna’s first thought, followed worryingly quickly by, _He smells good._

Because Tsuna’s nose knew Hibari was the source of the smell, but his brain couldn’t quite make that logical leap.

“Did you need something?” Hibari asked, making Tsuna jump. “Or are you just going to stare?”

“The smell,” Tsuna blurted out like a certified idiot. “It was – I just – “

For a moment, Hibari seemed confused, if that was something the alpha could even be. Tsuna wasn’t sure how else to interpret the sudden and slight furrow between his brows. But it only lasted a moment before Hibari sighed, turning away from Tsuna.

“Don’t let it bother you,” Hibari said. Something about him seemed off, though Tsuna couldn’t explain why he thought so. Nothing about the older alpha was any different than usual, though if Tsuna had to guess, he would say Hibari seemed tired. “My scent will regulate soon enough.”

“It doesn’t,” Tsuna said despite himself. “Bother me, that is.”

“Of course it doesn’t,” said Hibari, as if he were just humoring Tsuna. “Go to class, Sawada. You don’t need another mark on your record.”

It wasn’t an alpha’s Order, spoken in a tone no one could possibly deny. Tsuna generally listened to alphas on principle, but for some reason, leaving wasn’t really Tsuna’s first priority. “Are you… okay?” Tsuna ventured, hoping this wouldn’t come back to haunt him. Or bite him, rather. “You aren’t usually up here this early.”

Hibari looked to him again. “I didn’t realize you were so well versed on my habits,” he said, causing Tsuna to duck his head sheepishly. “I’m off my suppressants, if you’re going to keep being nosy. Like I said, they’ll regulate before long.”

Suppressants? So, this was what Hibari smelled like normally? Not the suffocating, near poisonous cloud Tsuna had come to anticipate? People normally only needed suppressants in the early stages of presentation, when their hormones were out of control and caused distraction amongst everyone around them.

Tsuna had personally never known anyone who needed them, although, admittedly, his social circle was pretty small. Tsuna couldn’t imagine why Hibari needed them, though he supposed he’d hit his question limit for today.

It was none of his business. So Tsuna left Hibari there, alone on the roof.

He didn’t feel good about it.


End file.
